Revival
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Maka is dead. Kid is hurt by grief and he blames his father for taking Maka's soul. When he visits the cemetery to see Maka, he makes the biggest mistake of his life... KidXMaka still! Book 2 of Betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is book 2 of Betrayed! I want to know your opinions on this one and by the way, this story's going to be told from Kid's P.O.V.

Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary. I groaned and sat up, only to be stopped when a fiery pain filled my face and stomach. I looked around to see nurses looking at me in... fear? "What?" I growled at them. They screamed in fear and ran away. _What was that all about?_ I asked myself. Then I remembered. _Maka is dead. Father could've done something about, but he_ _didnt_. I thought angrily. There in the doorway, stood my father.

"I don't want to see you here." I spat angrily. "I know." Was all he said.

"Will you ever forgive me." He murmured. _Is he serious?!_

"No! Not until you bring Maka back. Until I see her again." I sad, getting sadder and sadder.

My father watched me as I covered my bangs over my eyes and started to cry quietly. "Ok, I'll be in the Death Room when you need me." My father started to walk out of the infirmary. "And Kid, they're scared of you because you attacked them." Father said to me. He then left._ I attacked them? What? _I thought. I slowly wiped my eyes. "Kid? You ok?" I lifted my head up to see Liz and Patty smiling at me sadly. "I'm fine, just pissed at my father." I growled. "You know, Spirit is just upset as you are." Patty said. I stopped and looked at her angrily. "I don't care if Spirits upset, I don't care if fathers upset, and I don't care if your upset." I growled. I saw Patty visibly shrink away. "Kid! That's rude! Cant you be a little more nice to her!?" Liz yelled at me. "I-Its fine sis, I unders-stand what he means. It was a stupid question to ask." Patty murmured to her sister. "No Patty! He has no right to get mad at you just because he's made at his father." Liz said back to Patty.

I felt my soul swell up. I didn't care if anyone was upset. I was just so angry to hear all this bullshit coming from everyone! Maybe I wanted to be alone, maybe I didn't want to have people come to me with their problems, maybe I was sick of everyone. My soul sent out purple lighting bolts everywhere, but I didn't care. I just wanted no one here. Let them be scared of me! See if I care! I yelled in frustration and my soul swelled larger. My father came rushing into the room along with Stein. "Kid! Calm down!" I faintly heard my fathers yell but that just made it worse. Patty and Liz were shrinking away, in fear of getting zapped. I saw nothing but red. To me, it was the color of hate, the color of madness, and the color of blood. I felt two arms grab both of my arms and pulled me back. "Kid! Calm Down! Whatever someone said just forget about it!" Stein yelled to me. I just kept my head down, oblivious to the yells that were soon drowned away as I slid unconscious.

* * *

Lord Death and Stein were trying to calm Kid down. The only way Kid's soul would swell like this is out of rage. If the soul swelled anymore, it would soon start zapping innocent town people! Stein saw that Kid's eyes were the color red. Stein looked at Lord Death, but Lord Death was looking at his son in fear. "Did you see his eye color?!" Stein yelled over the noise of zapping. "Yes, if we don't get him to calm down now, he'll destroy the town!" Lord Death answered. Marie walked in to see what all the noise was about. She stopped dead when she saw Kid, Stein, and Lord Death. "Marie, just the person I wanted to see. Use your healing wavelength on him! It's the only way to stop this!" Lord Death yelled. Marie quickly rushed over to Kid and put a hand on his chest. "Healing wavelength." Marie whispered. She stood still and gradually Kid stopped the zapping and his soul started to go down. Soon, Kid's soul was back to normal and the two let go of him. "Did you see what was wrong with him?" Stein asked.

"He said he was sick and tired of everyone saying how upset they were to him and that he didn't want to see his father..." Marie turned to Lord Death at the last statement. Lord Death sighed. "I know, he's still mad at me for taking Maka's soul." The three walked out of the room in silence while they left the unconscious Kid.

* * *

That night, I snuck out of the infirmary and crawled through my bedroom window. I locked my door so no one came in, My eyes fell slowly as I crawled under my blankets, and went to sleep.

* * *

So, this is like the prologue. Anyway, I promise to make the next chapter longer, and also, it will have action.

Anyway reviews and help are appreciated ^^

~Death Soul


	2. Surprise!

School starts again tomorrow -_-... Anyway here is chapter 2!

Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Everything to me was happing in slow motion. I still couldn't believe that Maka was dead, that my father would be that cruel to me. My blurry eyes became more clearer. I noticed how I was in my room. _I'm not going to school today._ I thought sadly. I sat up and scooted over to the corner of my bed. I felt the day go by and my stomach was growling in protest from the lack of food. _I don't care anymore._ I soon put my head to my knees and started crying.

It was about 5 pm by the way the sun was struggling to stay awake. Liz and Patty would be home soon. If they found me in my room, they'd immediately run away, whether from fear or anger I wasn't too sure. I looked up to see my dresser mirror start to ripple. Soon a picture of my father and Spirit came up. A new wave of anger came over me. "You're the last person I want to see." I growled angrily at them. "I know son but I've seen what you've been doing to yourself. I'm concerned about your health-" "No you're not." I interrupted. "What?" My father asked shocked. "You're not concerned for _me_, you're concerned about the things I'll do." I answered blankly.

When my father didn't answer I started to laugh maniacally. "You see, you know I'm right. You never care for me. If you did, you would've spared Maka." At the last statement I spat angrily. I got up off my bed slowly. "Don't do it Kid. If you do you know you'll break my mirror." My father said, growing a little more desperate to try and control me. "I don't care." I pulled my arm back and punched the mirror. _He cant stop me now, no one can_. I started to laugh again, but not out of joy. It was out of insanity.

(Death Room)

Kid's father looked helplessly at the broken mirror. "Stein, I need you to go over there and help my son." Lord Death said to Stein. Spirit looked just as scared of Kid as Lord Death was. Stein stayed in the background the whole time, so Kid couldn't see Stein. "Ok, but if he's not better when I'm done with him can I-" "No, if you dissect my son I will personally kill you." Lord Death said, growing angrier and angrier by the fact that he cant help his son. Stein sighed defeated, "Alright alright." Stein started to leave the Death Room. _I know he's going to do it sometime, but the question is, when?_

(Kid's mansion)

I heard the front door creak open. I unlocked my door and started to make my way downstairs. "Well, look who's finally home." I said. Liz and Patty immediately looked at me, frightened. "Don't hurt us Kid!" Patty yelled, sinking to the floor. "Now, why would I do that?" I started laughing again. "Kid, stop. You're scaring us!" Liz yelled at me, sinking to the floor also. I continued laughing insanely. Suddenly, the door got kicked down! It flew about and inch away from my head, but I didn't flinch. "I knew he'd send you over." I said to the Stein, who was waiting at the door.

* * *

Me and Stein got ready to fight. Stein never left his chair though. I ran up to Stein and attempted to kick him, but he was ready. Stein grabbed my foot and threw me down. I got up quickly and prepared for Steins attack. Stein got off his chair. Stein kept turning his screw until it clicked. Then he ran to me fast. I disappeared just as he was about to hit me. I reappeared behind him and kicked him in the neck. Stein flew forward and hit the wall. If this was any other time, I would've freaked out about the house being asymmetrical, but now I was in a fight, and my OCD never kicked in. Stein got up slowly, gasping from the breath that was knocked out of him.

I patiently waited as Stein was being prepared to attack. Once I was sure he was ready I ran as fast as I could towards him and kicked him in the jaw. Stein, once again, flew to one end of the house. I looked over Stein, already he looked beat up. His shirt was somewhat torn and a big, purple bruise lay on his jaw. Stein ran up to me, not about to give in. I dodged all of his blind attacks and managed to punch him in the stomach and face. Stein fell to the floor, almost unconscious. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be DWMA's greatest meister?" I mocked him then started to laugh insanely once again. I felt as if nothing can beat me, as if I can beat all of them (who's been taking drugs _). I saw Stein's hand twitch then fall still. I checked to see if his soul was still there, it was. _They should be grateful I didn't kill him. Everyone knows that I could kill him. _I turned to the, still frightened, Liz and Patty. "You guys make what you want, I'm not hungry." With that said I walked up the great stairs and went towards my room. Liz and Patty were thinking the same thing after Kid left, _What just happened?_

* * *

That night, after Liz and Patty went to sleep, I went down to visit Maka's cemetery. I just stared, and stared, and stared at it. I kept thinking of the things we did, the times we had, and how much we loved each other. It had only been a day relationship, but I felt like it had been a long year one. I felt tears stream down my face. I felt a cold wind and I suddenly felt real cold. Wait, I'm immune to cold. How could I be cold? My eyes widened. There is only one, and I mean only ONE, thing that can make shinigami's cold. I turned around to see a ghostly figure.

That figure was Maka.

* * *

Ohhhh, its a cliff-hanger!

So, I don't have much to say but,

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Daughter of a shinigami for reviewing! Again not much to say... except that Stein left when Kid was in his room last chapter ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

I stood there shocked. She looked just like she did when she was alive. "M-Maka?" I asked. "Yes Kid, it's me." She smiled. That smile was what got me to love her. "Please do not grieve. I am happier here. Tell my father that, even though he's a cheating bastard, I never stopped loving him." She started to fade away. "No! Maka! Wait!" I yelled to her, but she was already gone.

I still stood there, dumbfounded. "How did that happen? Surely God would've gotten mad at her for visiting the living? Unless.." My shocked frown turned into an insane smile. "... he didn't know." I started laughing madly. "I need her, one visit isn't enough. I know she's still here. I know she never left. But I need a daily dosage of her smile, laugh, or I cant go on." I started laughing even harder. Soon I was curled up on the ground, just doing nothing but laughing.

(Heaven)

Maka watched as Kid started laughing on the ground. She sighed._ Kid, I'm fine here, you're not supposed to lose your mind._ Maka thought. "Maka." A deep voice said. She quickly turned around. An angel with grayish, white wings and sparkling blue eyes was frowning at her. "What are you doing at the Life Puddle. (1) This place is forbidden for people like you." He said angrily towards her. "When you lose the one you love forever, knowing that he'll never join you, wouldn't you like to see him once in a while." She defended herself. The male angel took that into consideration. He peered past Maka to look at the still laughing Kid.

"Well, to me it seems like he's losing his mind." The male angel said casually. Maka nodded in agreement. "Do you really want to live along beside him, forever and ever. You would watch your friends die and you'd have to reap their souls." The angel looked at Maka considerately. Maka nodded eagerly. "Well, you can go back, but you'd have to do some major explaining to God." The angel said. Maka watched the angel start to fly away. Maka started running below him as he took her to God.

(Back on earth)

I slowly got up, every now and then a little laugh escaped my lips. _I might do it, but I'd have to earn everybody's trust._ I thought. Once I entered through my window to my room I got ready for bed. I'll go to school tomorrow, and shock everybody there.

The next day I got up immediately. My creepy senses allow me to know when it's morning and night, when asleep of course. I got changed in my usual outfit and headed downstairs. Once I entered the kitchen I saw Liz and Patty down there. They noticed my presence and froze instantly. I rolled my eyes. "You know, that was a one time thing and I'm over it and so should you." I said annoyingly. They nodded their heads quickly and got back to whatever they were doing. "Kid, are you hungry?" Liz asked hesitantly. I looked at her then said, "No, I'm not." I exited the kitchen and sat down in the living room. I clutched my stomach as it growled in protest from what I said. "Shut up, I don't feel like eating." I mumbled angrily to it.

I waited patiently at the door while Liz and Patty got ready. "You two ready?" I asked them. They nodded and transformed. I caught them and summoned Beelzebub. We rode to the DWMA in silence. "Kid, are you sure you're not going to hurt us?" Asked Patty. "No, I was just angry at people from the nurses reaction to my father. I promise it wasn't you." I comforted the youngest sister. _As long as you don't mention how its affecting other people and making me sound selfish_. I added silently. We arrived to the front of the school to see Soul, Black*Star, and this other girl I didn't recognize. "Soul, who's that?" I asked him. "This is my new meister. Her names Clair." Soul explained to me. Once Clair caught my eye she looked away blushing. I got angry immediately, but I didn't show it. "I got to go." I started to walk away. When I was about to pass Soul I bumped into his shoulder and shot him a glare, but other than that you'd think I hadn't noticed.

"Oh, you're challenging me Kid? Is that your problem?" Soul said to me while grabbing my shoulder. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That's for you to decide." I said to him harshly. "Come on reaper. Show me what you got." Soul said. I grunted. "Liz, Patty. Can you go get the teachers please?" I asked them. They nodded and ran off to get the officials.

Soon, me and Soul were facing each other and the teachers had arrived. Just for my luck it was Stein and Marie. _Great, now I'm sure Stein's going to report to my father how badly I beat up Soul._ I thought. Soul made the first move by running up to me while changing his arm to his scythe blade. I dodged by jumping out of the way and kicked Soul in the back, just like I did to Stein. Soul went flying and landed with a thump. Soul got up and started to run at me again. I kept moving out of the way of his attacks and then he yelled in frustration. We kept fighting and fighting until I said, "Soul, you're supposed to be dead. Remember how I was supposed to kill you for attacking Maka. Well, I kicked and beat and slashed at you and you died. I couldn't feel your soul anymore." I yelled to him. "How are you still alive?!" With that said I ran up to him as quickly as I could and kicked him where it hurts most. He yelled in pain. "Did my father spare you?! If he did, then why didn't he Maka?!" I yelled at him once more. Soul looked shocked at what I said. "Your right. I should've been the one to die, not Maka." Soul said weakly. "Damn Right I am. You were the one that caused the most trouble. You were the one who attacked Maka. Why did my father take her soul when she did nothing wrong?!" I kicked him in the groin again and then I kicked him in the stomach. "Kid stop!" Marie yelled.

All I saw was red once again and I didn't hear Marie, I just kept kicking Soul over and over again. Not stopping, and probably wont for a while.

* * *

Sooo, Kid's insane once again. Maka's life in heaven will be mentioned in the story also, I don't know how many times though.

1) Life Puddle is where angels and spirits can go and visit earth. It is strictly forbidden though, there is only few exceptions

Review please ^^

~Death Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Death Soul here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (at least it was a while to me)

Enjoy~

* * *

Maka watched as the angel flew up to the great temple where God lived. She was overflowing with excitement as she was overflowing with nervousness. Excitement because she may be able to see Kid again! Nervousness because what if God said no? She watched as the figure of God flew down. "What's this about Maka?" God asked. God knew everybody's names cause he was the one who greets them to heaven, even though they probably never met him personally. "I'd like to go back to life." She said firmly and confidently. "No." God said before turning around. Maka was crestfallen. The angel noticed and grabbed God's arm and brought him back down. "You haven seen what I've seen, you should hear her out." The angel asked God.

God sighed before turning back to Maka. "Go on." He said waving his hand for her to continue. Maka flashed a grateful glance towards the male angel before continuing. "You see, I may never see my boyfriend again. He's a grim reaper and therefore being immortal. But this isn't mostly just about me, he's literally gone insane. Last time I saw him, he was laughing like a maniac with madness in his eyes. He misses me greatly and so do I and I just want to see him again." Maka said, sounding very close to tears.

God put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "If I make you go back to earth, is it ok if I take somebody else's life? And you'd also be immortal." God warned. "Of course and as for the somebody else's life, just please don't make it one of my friends." Maka begged. "Alright, I'm not that cruel. What are your friend's names?" God asked. "Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, and my boyfriend Kid. Oh, and don't take Stein please. He could be considered a friend." Maka told him. "Ok visit Kid and tell him to dig your body up so when your soul is put back into your body, you wont suffocate and keep suffocating without dying." God said. "Ok." Maka said excitedly. "Alright, River," God turned to the male angel (River ),"... Go take this young lady back to Life Puddle for me. And by the way Maka, your boyfriends dad is one of my best friends and I understand why you'd never get to see his son again." God gave Maka a warm smile. "Ok, lets go." River said before gently pulling Maka away. _I get to see Kid again!_ She thought excitedly as she followed River to Life Puddle.

(Back on earth)

I know Stein noticed how my soul swelled up. Stein rushed over to me. Soul was bleeding badly, maybe a couple of crushed ribs and a broken arm. But I didn't care. He should be the one to die, not Maka! I felt two arms grab me and pull me away from Soul. I sent a couple of purple lightning bolts at Soul, which caused him to scream loudly, before giving up with it. Those lightning bolts sure made you tired. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

Stein called Marie over to put the healing wavelength against Kid's chest. Kid struggled unconsciously before falling still. Stein felt his soul calm down and Kid went limp in his arms. Stein sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Marie for healing Kid and calming him down. I still think that it's madness along with anger that makes him like this." Stein said. "Lets just take him to Lord Death's room so that way he can talk to Kid about learning how to give mercy." Marie said before dragging Stein along to the Death Room.

I woke up to find three people staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You ok Kid?" I quickly recognized my father's childish voice. "What do you want-" I stopped as I felt a cold shiver run through me. I turned around to see Maka. She was smiling at me excitedly. "Um, Kid-" "Father, I know you see her too." I interrupted quietly. Stein and Marie looked utterly confused. "Uh, why don't you two leave and I'll handle Kid." My father told them. I didn't notice their reactions cause I was too busy looking at Maka. Her green eyes were flowing with excitement and happiness. Once I knew Stein and Marie left the room, I asked, "What are you so happy about?" My father turned around to stare at Maka sternly, well at least I thought by the way he sounded. "Maka, you know it's against the rules to visit the living." Father said. "I know, but God gave me permission and some great news. I can come back to the living, but to keep the balance in order, he said he's got to take someone's life." Maka said. "Before you say anything it's not going to be any of my friends or Stein, he gave me that option." Maka was now visibly shaking with excitement. "What on earth made him do that?" Father asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, you see, he knew I'd never see Kid again since he's immortal like you and apparently allowed me to become immortal like Kid and you. And I've already gone through the warnings and dangers of being immortal and I am totally fine with that, I just need you to dig up my body and my soul will be put back into me." She explained happily. Father still looked shocked. "I've got to go, I'll be put back into my body at 5 pm. Please get me out by then." She said before disappearing. I was so happy I could explode. I turned to my father to ask what time it is, but he already knew my question. "It is exactly 4 pm. Go to the cemetery to dig up her body. I'll tell Stein to go with you and that he'll know when he gets there." My father shooed me out of the room and I ran outside. Liz and Patty were in the halls when I was passing by. "Hey, Kid are you al-" Liz was going to finish her sentence but I sped past her and turned a corner. Liz sighed while Patty was laughing, like usual.

Once I got outside I summoned Beelzebub and hopped on. _Don't worry Maka, you'll be alive soon! _I thought excitedly as I rode through Death City, and was on my way to the cemetery.

* * *

No! The story will not be over yet! Actually, this is where Kid's huge mistake happens, but not in the next couple chapters.

Anyway, I was thinking of the most random names when River popped into my head. I know it sounds funny, especially for a male but hey, I couldn't think of any.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	5. A New beginning

I'm back again! I just want to say I may not update as much because me and my friend are writing another story. I'll try to update as much as I can!

Enjoy~

* * *

I saw the cemetery come into view. A rush of excitement flooded through me. I landed my skateboard right in front Maka's grave. Those words that were written on it seemed so false now that she's coming back to life. I got on my hands and knees and started digging up the dirt that was over her body. "Hey, kid! You cant do that!" A voice yelled to me from the distance. I turned around to see a police looking guy. I acted like I didn't hear him and continued digging. "You hear me? I said stop!" The voice was getting closer. Suddenly arms grabbed me and pulled me away. "No! You have to let me dig, you don't know what bad things will happen if I don't finish!" I bit his arm, causing him to let go of me. I rushed back over and continued digging. I could tell by his movements that he was getting up. By now there was at least a foot and a half of dirt missing. I saw a scythe blade right next to me. "Hey Kid, looks like you need help." I knew by the sudden shade in front of me that he was in front of me, protecting me. I chuckled. "Thanks Stein. I need it." I said to him.

I resumed digging. "What the hell are you doing!? That's against the law!" The man yelled. Stein rushed forward and lashed out at the man, keeping the distance between me and him. "Lord Death commanded me to protect that boy and that's what I'm going to do." Stein said calmly. I thanked the gods for making Stein either forget or put aside what I did to him. I could tell that I was getting close to her body. "Stein! I need the time!" I yelled over the clashing I heard behind me. "4:45! Hurry!" Stein yelled back to me while dodging the dagger the man threw at him.

Soon, I felt something hard under my fingers. _Yes!_ I brushed off dirt to reveal Maka's dead form. I opened the clear coffin and held Maka's body. "You little! I'll make you pay!" The police guard yelled while trying to get past Stein and Spirit, which he's currently using. Suddenly a light glowed from her chest. The two clashing men stopped and looked to what was happening. "So this is what he was talking about when he said I'll see for myself." Stein murmured. The clouds that littered Death City's sky's were gone and sunlight shined down on Maka. Suddenly an image of Maka came down and stood next to me. Spirit's face and shoulder area came out and he wore an expression of shock. Maka's image was smiling and crying tears of joy. "Thank you so much Kid." She whispered to me. She walked over to her body and sat down in it.

Her pale face got it's usual color in it and I felt a soul in her body. It was my turn to cry tears of joy and I hugged her tightly. Once I let go she opened those wonderful green, emerald eyes. "K-Kid?" She whispered. "Maka!" I exclaimed. Spirit turned into his regular form and rushed over to Maka. "Oh my lord death... Please tell me this is for real." He said. "It is papa." She said, and for the first time, I saw her smiling kindly towards her dad, not forcefully. Stein walked over and put a small smile on his face, but I could tell that he was so happy by his soul wavelength's. We just stood there, just too happy for words.

We had to help Maka to her feet since she didn't know how to walk quite yet because she was dead, well, was dead. I summoned Beelzebub and Stein and Spirit helped Maka get on. Even though she cant move her legs too well, she can move her arms greatly. She gripped onto my legs (since she was sitting down) and we rode off to DWMA.

By now the students would be getting out soon. I looked down to the running Stein and his weapon, Spirit. _When we get there we have to find a way to get Maka in there without being noticed. _I thought. I looked down to her. I really hope this wasn't a dream and I was in a coma or something.

We arrived to the DWMA school grounds. I landed and Stein was running up the long staircase. When Stein got up, he transformed Spirit back and I began thinking of ways to get her in (BTW, Stein and Spirit were supporting Maka as she barely stood). "We should take the back entrance." I said aloud. "Great idea Kid. Me and Spirit will stay in front of you and tell the students to go somewhere. You will support Maka." Stein said. I nodded and let Maka take support by using my shoulder to hold her weight. She sighed as we were walking along. "Anything wrong Maka?" I asked. "No, I just cant believe I'm actually immortal. It's so exciting." She said, getting more and more excited. "Yeah well, after the first couple years its not that exciting." I said under my breath.

We arrived at the back entrance doors. Maka stared at it for a few seconds then said, "Ok, lets go. Hopefully students wont be in between here, and the Death Room." We opened the door to see no one in this hall. We all sighed a sigh of relief in unison. "Ok, lets continue." Spirit said, sounding actually serious for once. Stein and Spirit walked in front of us, blocking all possible view of Maka.

No students were in the halls from there to the Death Room, so we figured they got sent home for the day. I knocked on the Death Door eight times, then eight seconds later my fathers voice yelled, "Come in~" We all walked in to see father waiting for us expectantly. "MAKA-CHAN!" Father yelled before giving Maka a death hug. "H-Hello Lord D-Death." Maka managed to choke out. "Father, give her some space, she just got back from the dead. Besides, she hasn't learned how to walk yet." I said to my over excited father. He eventually let go of Maka and turned to us. "Since Liz and Patty will understand all of -" Father stopped and waved his hands in a circle fashion, "-this since they live with Kid, Maka-Chan will be living with Kid. And I'd recommend that if you want to attend to DWMA, disguise yourself. That way no one will know its you except Liz, Patty and Kid." He continued happily. "Ok." She said.

_I cant believe Maka's back! It's going to be my job to teach her the ways of immortals and stuff. This is a new beginning._

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! This is just going to be the part Kid's mistake comes in ^^

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm here once again! Nothing much to say except that schools been a bitch to me -_-

Enjoy~

* * *

I walked out of DWMA with Maka on my heels. She finally managed to hold her weight and remembered the walking rhythm. It was about 5:45 so I expected Liz and Patty to be home. I summoned my Beelzebub from my hand and stepped on. "Don't make m have to tell you once again that I wont let you fall." I said to her. "I trust you Kid, don't worry." She said giggling. I put a small smile on my face as she hopped on. Once we started to take off, she immediately sank down and held onto my ankles. I chuckled. "Still the same as always." I murmured before heading off to my house.

I no longer felt the madness wavelengths that were in me. I wondered if it was Maka's grigori soul. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then that's just even better.

We soon arrived to Gallows Manor. I helped Maka stand then summoned Beelzebub back into my hand. "Ok. We walk in and explain everything that's happened. Right?" Maka asked. "Pretty much." I responded. I opened the door to Gallows Manor. "Kid! Is that you?!" Liz called from another room. "Yes! But you might want to come in here. I have a lot of explaining to do!" I called back. Liz and Patty came into the room and froze. "Hey, I'm back." Maka said softly. They both squealed in delight. "MAKA! YOU'RE BACK!" Liz and Patty yelled at the same time. They ran past me and gave Maka a death hug. _I am so glad God brought Maka back. Everybody's giving Maka death hugs because they missed her so much._ I thought, slightly amused. "Ok, let go. I have explaining to do." I told them. Maka staggered a bit but regained her composure quickly.

"Ok, so apparently, God gave Maka permission to come back to life. I have been going insane, literally. Let me just say, I'm sorry about that, but I no longer feel that way since Maka's here." I let my apology sink in. Liz and Patty nodded to continue. "Maka came to visit me and my father to tell me that I have to dig up her body so her soul can be put back into her body. It was 5:00 when her soul got put in her body. But, there are some bad things. She is now immortal like me and she is still learning how to function. That's pretty much it. She died, lived her life in heaven for a couple of days then got brought back to life." I finished. Liz and Patty stood there. "Um, you guys ok?" I asked. They soon turned their shocked faces, to happy smiles. "Immortal or not, I'm glad she's back." Liz and Patty gave Maka another hug, but a lot gentler.

"Maka is going to live here instead of just staying here for a little bit. Also, she's going to have to have a disguise on so she can attend school. I'll leave that to you." I told Liz and Patty. I saw them smirk. "Just make sure she likes the look." I warned them. They nodded and grabbed Maka's hand. Then dragged her up the stairs. I sighed then walked to the kitchen. _Might as well make dinner._ I thought.

* * *

Soul was in his apartment. It wasn't Maka's anymore so he took all her stuff and sold it for money. He got out of the infirmary that afternoon. He had stood in his room when the clouds had moved apart and sun shone through. He had thought it was weird but when he got back from the bathroom, the clouds were there, covering the sky. Soul thought he had imagined it. Blair walked into his room. "You know, I miss Maka very much. I wish she didn't have to die." Blair said sadly. Soul turned to her and glared at her. Blair noticed his glare and turned around to leave. Soul's gaze softened when he saw little tears dripping onto the floor. "I'm sorry Blair. I thought that you were talking about how I had helped killed her." Soul apologized. Blair picked up his slight note of bitterness from being used like that. Blair smiled softly before exiting the room.

Soul heard a knock at the front door. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Clair. "Hey Soul. Did you notice the way the clouds moved and sun shone through. Then the sun ray just disappeared and it went back to cloudy." Clair said. Soul nodded. "Oh! Are you ok. I remember seeing you get the real beating from Kid. I would've stayed but Stein made me go back to class." Clair said. Soul nodded once again. "Why wont you talk to me?" Clair asked desperately. "Don't get the wrong idea. But..." Soul trailed off. Clair gave him a look of sympathy. "I understand. You still miss Maka, everyone does. But, the main reason I came to get you was something else." Clair's look darkened and she looked serious. "Lord Death wants to see us." Clair said in a dark voice.

Soul's eyes widened. "Don't tell me." He said. "Yep, we have to go immediately." Clair said. Soul grabbed his jacket and went out. _It's too soon! There cant be a new enemy!_ Soul thought as he hopped on his motorcycle, Clair sitting right behind him.

* * *

I had finished making dinner when I heard Liz yell my name. I braced myself for the work of Liz and Patty. As I was walking upstairs I heard Liz call my name again. "I'm coming Liz!" I yelled back. Once I approached her and Patty's room, I saw the door open, the light lighting the whole hallway. I went in to see Liz and Patty standing close together, probably hiding Maka. "Show me what you did." I said to them. They stepped aside to reveal Maka. She had brown hair dye on and she wore a black and pink tank top. The tank top almost looked gothic but it matched her look. She had black skinny jeans and two chains coming from her pockets. She wore black knee-high boots and two skull rings on her fingers, somewhat like mine. What really made her look even more beautiful was her eye contacts. They were a mixture between sky blue and regular blue. She was also perfectly symmetrical at that. "Wow..." I managed to choke out. Liz and Patty giggled happily. Maka stood there blushing. "Is it too much?" She asked. "N-No! It looks perfect. You look so, so... Beautiful." I gasped. She giggled happily and ran up to me then hugged me. By this movement I could tell that she got super used to walking, much less running.

"Anyway, I made dinner. You guys want some?" I asked them. They all nodded happily. As I watched Maka exit the room, I thought I saw a glimmer of sadness, but it soon faded. Then realization hit me. _I know what she wants. She is upset that she'll never be the same. She wants her old life back, but how could we ever explain it. Maka was happy where she was, but she gave up her eternal life for me. _I stared miserably at her.

_What have I done!?_

* * *

So, this was Kid's mistake. Now, you get to see her life as a different person and how they fight off their new enemy!

Sorry if its getting to boring but it will get better I promise. Also sorry for not updating sooner. ^^'

Anyway, Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	7. Chapter 7

HI! I felt like writing so this new chapter was born!

Kid: You've been eating sugar -_-

Me: WHATEVER! I don't own Soul Eater or its characters but you already know that XD

Kid: Now you say it...

Enjoy~

* * *

I sat down at the table to join Maka, Liz, and Patty. They had already dug into their food. Liz and Patty eating like the slobs they were and Maka eating, well, normally. I could tell, though, that she was starving from a couple days of not eating. I started eating my food fairly slow. Even though I haven't eaten anything for a few days now I still felt full. Maka must've noticed my movements because she turned to me in concern. "Kid? Are you ok? You seem distant." She asked. It still hurt me to see her. She wouldn't be able to be herself again and she's immortal. Even so, I looked up at her. I was faintly surprised to see no more sadness or hurt, only concern and... happiness? "Um, I'm ok. Just not that hungry." I responded. She looked reluctant, as if she didn't believe me, but she continued eating anyway. "Kid, I know I said Maka's cooking is better, but this is one hell of a dinner." Liz said with her mouth full. I smiled slightly towards her. I got up to throw the rest of my food in the trash and wash my plate. "Kid, I know you're not telling me everything. Please tell me what's wrong." Maka whispered to me as she got up to do the same thing. I sighed. "Come over here and I'll tell you." I whispered back to her while pointing outside the kitchen.

She finished washing her plate and followed me out. I stopped a good distance from the kitchen then turned to her. "Look, Maka. It's not anything you did if that's what you're worrying about. The real reason is what I did. You were living fine in heaven and I caused you to be here. You'll never be able to be who you were and you're immortal it's all my fault." I said, my bangs covering my eyes. She giggled slightly. I looked up. "Kid, it's not your fault. I chose to come back down and be immortal. Don't beat yourself up for it. So what if I'm not going to be "Maka", I think I'll be fine as long as I have you here to guide me." She smiled warmly at me. That smile that always made me smile. I missed it so much. I smiled back at her and turned around. I'm going to my room. Want me to guide you back to yours?" I asked. She continued smiling and nodded. We pretty much stayed silent the whole way, but that was fine. Perfectly fine.

I stopped at her room since it was first. "Goodnight Maka." I said to her. "Night." She answered while shutting her door. Once that door was closed I clutched my stomach. It was hurting like hell! I felt like I couldn't eat anything, but at the same time, it was growling from the lack of food. I started to walk slowly to my room when dizziness took hold of my head. I started to see spots and black threatened to take hold of my vision. I staggered a bit, trying to keep consciousness. I soon realized I couldn't fight it anymore and I fell to the floor, unconscious.

(Maka P.O.V.)

How could Kid think I was sad? I didn't care what I looked like or something like that, I was just happy to see him, Liz, Patty, and all our other friends. I finished changing into the baggy night gear that Liz gave me, when suddenly, there was a thud down the hall. I opened my door and stepped outside my room curiously. I looked down the dark hall to see a figure on the floor. I walked closer and recognized the figure instantly. "Kid!" I yelled. I ran up to him to see him unconscious. "LIZ! PATTY! HELP ME!" I yelled. _Don't take him! He's immortal! _I screamed silently. Liz and Patty were rushing down the hall. They gasped when they saw Kid. "Is he breathing?" Patty dared asked. I noticed his faint breathing. I sighed in relief. "Yes, call Dr. Stein." I said. Liz took out her phone and called his number. I looked down at Kid to see him look peaceful, like when you feel pain, and it goes away instantly. "Yes, Stein! This is Liz but it's about Kid. Maka found him passed out down the hall and we don't know what's wrong! We need you right away. Ok, thanks." Liz put her phone down. "So? When will he be here?" I asked. "He'll be here in a couple minutes. He said to try and put Kid downstairs." Liz explained. I nodded and started to pick Kid up. I was surprised to feel how light he was! Liz grabbed his feet area and started walking backwards.

We soon reached downstairs and we put him on the couch. Patty looked down to him and tears at the corner of her eyes. "Now Patty, Stein said he might be ok." Liz comforted her sister. "Yeah, might." She sniffed. I was just as sad and scared as she was, but I tried not to make all of us go into panic. I soon heard a knock at the door and rushed to it immediately. I opened it to see Stein, for once not in his chair. "Where is he?" He asked. I pointed to the couch and Stein came in. I shut the door and ran over to the couch. Stein stood there, studying Kid. "I cant really do anything until he wakes up, but I'll stay here and wait for him to wake up." Stein said to us. We nodded. "Why don't you go to bed. I'll wake you up if something happens to him." Stein smiled. Liz and Patty started to leave, but I just stood there. "You know, if your worried he's going to die Maka, you have nothing to worry about." Stein comforted me. "I know but, God said there is going to be a sacrifice. I know I told him to not take Kid since he's the reason I was going back. But I cant stop worrying about it." I said, slowly starting to cry. Stein patted my back. "I promise I'll wake you up if he wakes up." Stein said to me. I nodded. "But, I'm going to sleep on the couch so you don't get lost." I said to him. He nodded and pulled a chair up to him and sat down.

I looked at him shocked. _How does he do that?_ I shook my head and layed down on the couch. I soon fell asleep, a cold, worrying sleep.

* * *

Lord Death looked at Kid, Stein, and Maka from his new mirror Spirit brought him. He looked sadly at Kid, who was still unconscious. _I know that you've been starving yourself Kid. The question is why?_ He thought. He sighed inwardly as he waited for his son to wake up. At least he forgave Lord Death...

* * *

So... This is what happens when I write with sugar in my blood. Death, pain, or anything in that category XD

Kid: T^T Why do you make me starve myself when I actually do eat.

Me: Shut up Kid, it just goes with the story.

Kid: -_- T^T

Me: Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happyful XD

Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up to feel my head hurt immediately. I groaned and put a hand on my head. "Finally awake." I jumped and turned around. Stein was in his regular chair, sitting next to me. I realized I was in my living room. "How did I get here?" I asked. "Well, Maka saw you passed out in a hallway and brought you down here after she called me, well, Liz called me. She was so worried about you, you know." Stein said, lighting a cigarette. "Now, I want you to answer the truth to my questions. I can tell you when you lie so no point in lying." Stein said. I nodded.

"Ok, when was the last time you have eaten?" I hesitated. Was he telling the truth when he said he can tell when I lie? Or was he lying while saying that? Wait, what- "Kid, answer me." Stein said to me, narrowing his eyes. "Ok, about, 4 to 5 days ago." I answered. Stein looked shocked. "Wait, 4 to 5 days ago?! Kid, your starving yourself!" Stein almost yelled to me. "Well sorry for not being hungry!" I snapped. Me and Stein looked to Maka on the couch. She didn't wake up, only stirred. I sighed in relief. "My stomach's been hurting and whenever I try to eat, I feel nausea." I said to him, a little quieter. "Kid, you could come down with a sickness if you keep this up. I want you to eat something, no matter if you feel sick. The only reason you feel like that is because your body's not used to it. When you eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in one day, your body will get used to it and that nausea feeling will go away. Do you understand?" Stein asked. I nodded once again.

"Good why don't you-" Stein broke off. My stomach kept doing violent turns. I gagged but nothing came out. Stein sighed. "You haven't eaten anything in so long that there's nothing to throw up now." He said. I regained my composure. "Well ok, when I do eat something what if I cant keep it down?" I asked. "You should be able to keep it down. If you cant, well..." Stein trailed off. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but didn't ask any questions. "Start off with light foods. Then do heavier foods." Stein ordered.

Stein went off into the kitchen to get crackers. I sighed. _This wasn't my fault. I just didn't feel hungry. _I told myself. Stein came back with a small plate of crackers. "Do I really have to eat all of that?" I asked in dismay, "Yes, now eat." He said coolly. I reluctantly took a bite of a cracker. It wasn't appetizing but I ate it anyway. Before I knew it, all the crackers were gone. Stein gave me some water and I drank it all. "I'm leaving now. Tell me if you feel nausea." Stein said. "Okay, night." I said to him. I curled back up onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Soul was in his room once again. He couldn't stop thinking about what Stein and Sid had told him.

_Soul arrived at the DWMA on his motorcycle with Clair in the back. _A new witch?_ He had thought. It was shocking news since they had already defeated a witch recently. Soul an Clair arrived into the DWMA to see Stein waiting for them expectantly. Sid was with him. "What's this about?" Soul asked. "Well, as you probably know there is a new witch named Koneko. She has the power to control cats. We need you to try and defeat her." Stein explained. _First Usagi who can control rabbits and now Koneko, who can control cats. Why am I surprised? _He had thought amusedly._

Then he and Clair had come to his house and slept there. _Koneko huh. Where have I heard that name before? _He thought. He shrugged. It didn't matter. Soul slipped under the covers and fell under the covers.

* * *

Maka's dreams were slightly troubled. She kept remembering the times she and Kid had, the good and bad.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown_

_Wish the minute hand could be rewound_

_So much to do and so much I need to say_

_Will tomorrow be too late_

_Feel the moment slip into the past_

_Like sand through an hourglass_

(Dream, part 1)

Maka was dying slowly. The energy ball had went through her chest. She swore she could see an angel, but it disappeared instantly. She turned to teary eyed Kid. "Kid, I wish me and you could have much more time together, but I must go. I can see angels. They're calling to me, telling me to go." She whispered. "No! Maka, please don't leave me!" Kid wailed to her. Her hand slowly fell and she took her last breath. "NOOO! MAKA! We had so much to do still!" Kid wailed off into the shed.

_In the madness I guess I just forget_

_To do all the things you said_

Kid was laughing on the ground. He didn't know what took over him. He just found everything funny now. Maka had said something to him, something when she had visited him through the dead. She had told him, "Be happy and enjoy your life. Don't grieve too much." Then disappeared. Kid stopped laughing. He wasn't enjoying his life. He was grieving to much. _I didn't do what you said!_ He thought horrified.

_Time passes by_

_Never thought I'd wind up_

_One step behind_

_Now I've made my mind up._

(Dream, part 2)

Maka remembered the time when they had confessed their love for each other. She had felt so relieved that he had felt he same way she did about him. It was a moment of bliss. Who would've thought that the next day, she would end up dying?

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

_Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

Maka woke with a start. Sunshine poured through the open curtains in Kid's living room. She turned to the couch Kid was sitting on. She noticed how Stein had left._ Jerk, didn't even wake me up to see if Kid's ok._ She thought. She looked to Kid's sleeping form. He had changed positions since she had last seen him. She smiled. At least now she knew he'd woken up. _I promise to make the most of me and Kid's lives. Because you never know when you'd die. Even though he's my gorgeous immortal boy, he can always die with a stab through the chest._ She thought as she watched him, sleeping peacefully.

_(Today) Today I'm gonna love my enemies_

_(Today) Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change, make the world a better place_

_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late..._

* * *

Ok! I was listening to a song by skillet while typing this and I realized how much this song fit my story. Just in case you're wondering the song is One Day Too Late by Skillet.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	9. The new witch!

Okay, let me just say I'm sorry! I was just looking over it when I saw I put bot instead of boy ^^' Epic fail...

Anyway, I fixed it, just saying. I was talking to my friend when I thought of something, I'm going to hurt Kid. My friend looked at me weird and it took a lot of explaining -.-

So! Now something bad is going to happen to Kid XD

Enjoy~

* * *

I was walking down the halls of DWMA. All the halls were slightly turning. I stopped and put a hand on the wall to fix my vision. Liz, Patty, and Maka looked at me weird. "Sorry, just a little dizzy." I murmured. They were the only ones who knew about me starving myself. Well, I wouldn't say "starving", more like I wasn't hungry... for about 4-5 days. "Kid, did you eat breakfast this morning?" Maka asked me carefully. I didn't respond. By the time I was awake and ready to go it was actually time to leave. "Kid! You need to eat something! Maybe the cafeteria will have something." Maka yelled/whispered, so know one would hear. "Maka, you're making it sound like I need to eat something or I will end up dying." I sighed. "Will it make you feel better if I told you I ate some crackers this morning at like, 2 in the morning." I said to her. She rolled her eyes but continued walking.

Everybody was staring, mostly at Maka. I shot a few glares at the kids who looked questioningly at Maka. We were almost inside the class of Crescent Moon when, "Yo! What's up!" I froze at the voice. I turned around to see Soul and Clair, his new meister. I cast a glance at Maka. I felt her soul. It looked in disbelief, anger, and hurt. Maybe because Soul got a new meister already. "Who's this Kid?" Soul asked me carefully. I can tell he still felt scared around me. After the beating I had given him, I'm not surprised. "Um, this is my cousin." I responded. "Cool, what's her name?" He asked. "Um..." I trailed off. "Marissa! Her name is Marissa!" Liz blurted. I quickly shot her a glare but turned back to Soul before he noticed. "Ya, I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you, uh," She stopped. "Soul." He said. She held out her hand and Soul took it, shaking it kindly. I opened the door and went inside, Maka, Liz, and Patty following me. Stein gave me a knowing look. I was about to go to my seat when Stein grabbed me and Maka's wrist. We both looked to him. "Yes Stein, what is it?" I asked. "First things first, I need to assign Maka her new seat. Since Clair is sitting in her old seat." Stein said.

Maka looked hurt again, well, her soul did. "Ok." She murmured. Stein pulled up a sheet of paper. "I can probably get you to sit next to Kid. Just move a few here and a few there. There, done." Stein said. "You will sit on the opposite side of Kid, away from Liz and Patty." Stein continued.

"And, Kid. Have you eaten anything?" Stein said in a low voice. I rolled my eyes. "Not since you gave me those crackers." I said truthfully. He gave me a look like you-need-to-eat-or-else-you'll-get-sick look. "I didn't have time to eat this morning ok!" I glared at him. I yanked my hand back and walked up the stairs to my seat. "What did you need to talk about?" Maka asked me. "Just if I had eaten anything this morning." I sighed.

Ever since the bell rang, class was SO slow. I kept looking at the clock to see when it would end. I had this feeling in my gut that something was going to happen, and it wasn't good. Suddenly dizziness took over my head. I clutched my head. "Kid, are you ok?" Maka asked me worriedly. I didn't respond. I just saw blackness take over my vision and soon, I was floating in blackness. Almost instantly I opened my eyes to see me outside the class of Crescent Moon. I was staring directly at my lowered head in shock.

* * *

(Maka P.O.V.)

I watched as Kid suddenly smiled insanely. He started laughing loudly. Stein and, well, everyone looked at him questioningly. "Kid, is something funny?" Stein asked. "I need to kill somebody. My body is itching to sink it into flesh." Kid said, but something was wrong with his voice. It sounded more like a girls voice. Stein stood up abruptly. "Koneko! What do you want?" Stein said to Kid. _Koneko..?_ I thought. Kid lowered his hand from his face and I gasped. Kid's eyes were not a bright golden! Instead, they were a reddish purple color. "So Stein, we meet again. Where is that Death Scythe of yours?" 'Koneko' asked. Stein's eyes widened. He suddenly turned to one of the windows. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. A little kitten was pawing at it and meowing. That wasn't shocking though. It had three white stripes on the left side of its head and it had bright golden eyes. It looked shocked and scared. "You witch! How could you do that to someone?!" Stein yelled. Koneko only laughed louder. "Fool! (Excalibur! You demon!) Do you not realize that I am one of the most advanced witches! I can switch my soul with another person. Now as for my killing you're next!" At the last word Koneko jumped down in front of Stein.

Koneko raised her hand and murmured, "Kasai koneko ga merutodaun." Suddenly a fire image of a cat came out of her hand and stood next to her. "Anata no pasu-nai no subete o yakiharau, go!" She shouted. The fire kitten launched itself towards Stein. Stein barely dodged it. The kitten ran past Stein, but stopped and turned sharply. Stein's eyes widened and he turned around. But it was too late. The kitten jumped and yowled. It ran right into Stein and then turned into ash. Stein was on fire and screaming in pain. Koneko watched in cruel amusement. Suddenly, Stein turned to ash. The yells of students and a faint meow was heard from the window. Everyone was yelling (and meowing) only one thing.

"Stein!"

* * *

I'm so evil aren't I XD

Kid and Stein: T^T

Kid: Why you go make me turn into a cat?!

Stein: Why you go and make me DIE!?

Me: Suck it up! This is going to be important later on ^_-

Koneko: Yay! I'm a reaper ^_^

Kid and Stein: GET OUT!

Kid: Anyway, I would appreciate the reviews ^^

Stein: And I would appreciate help because Death Soul obviously needs some for making me die! BC

Me: -_-

~Death Soul ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, Death Soul here XD

As you probably remember, Stein died and Kid turned into a cat. I want to say that I'm sorry, but this is very important for other chapters DX

Stein: BC  
Kid: BC  
Me: ...

Anyway, I was talking to my friend about what should happen next and this was her reaction:  
"NOOO! THE ONLY CRAZY GOD DAMN PERSON HAS JUST DIED! KID'S OVER THERE WATCHING KONEKO TAKE OVER HIS BODY AND CANT DO NOTHING! CRONA'S OVER THERE SITTING IN HIS EMO CORNER BEING A PUSSY AND NOT DOING ANYTHING! THE ZOMBIE APACOLYPSE IS HAPPENING!" Well, something like that. Some people stared at us like we were crazy and that just made it even funnier. I swear, that was the most funniest moment in time XDDD

Stein: BC  
Kid: BC  
Me: Don't hate me please! I promise I'll make something good happen.

Maybe...

Enjoy~

* * *

I watched helplessly as Stein turned into ash. Something was off though, I just couldn't put my tongue on it (not literally XD). Koneko laughed loudly and started to walk away, probably to the Death Room. _I have to warn father!_ I thought. I jumped off the window, realizing too late that it was a far jump. I let out a little yowl before closing my eyes. I waited for the impact when I landed, but none came. I looked down to see my little white paws below me. _This is a time when I should say I love you cat instincts._ I thought relieved. I started to run, faster then I've ever ran before. I stopped when I got towards the window in the classroom next to the Death Room. I wiggled my haunches (imagine how funny that'd be... I'll shut up now... XDDD) and jumped. Luckily, it wasn't the highest window in the building and my claws stretched to get a grip. Once I found one, I pulled myself up. I pawed at the window, thinking of a way to get in. I suddenly thought of something. I closed my eyes and started concentrating as hard as I could (1).

My eyes flew open and they were a bright, lifeless white. The window started to shake and eventually shatter with a large _BOOM_! Once my eyes returned to their normal color I stood there, shocked. Glass was everywhere and the students there looked shocked and scared. The teacher, which happened to be Spirit (2), was under the desk, shaking. I jumped down hesitantly and ran out of the classroom.

I soon approached the doors. I repeated the process that I had when I, um, "destroyed" the classroom. I looked to see my father and Sid staring in shock and looked scared, at the door that was all the way to where they were. It was next to my father and he looked the most scared. I sighed in relief. I ran in as fast as the little kitten paws would carry me. Once I got there, I panted a bit before straightening up and looking up at them. Sid left slowly before running for his dear life (3). Father looked down at me. I meowed, realizing that it wouldn't work. "...Kid? Is that you?" He asked. I stared up in shock. I meowed once again and he nodded his head. "I can understand you Kid. Me and you are grim reapers, nothing is impossible." He chuckled a bit before going serious.

"Father! A witch named Koneko took over my body and is probably heading here-" "Well well, look what we have here." A voice giggled. I turned around sharply to see Koneko. She walked forward slowly. "Koneko... What are you doing here?" My father asked in a dangerously way. "Long time no see Lord Death. It's great to see you here." She said innocently. I stood there, glaring at her. I should be in my own body, not her! "Now, don't be so mean. It's not nice to stare at people, muc less glare at them." Koneko said, her reddish purple eyes glaring in my golden ones.

"Get out of my body!" I yelled to her, more like hissed, but you get the point. She glared at me even harder. "You must have great courage to face me, Koneko." Father growled. "I just want to make a deal. No need to be hasty ok." She said to him. Father narrowed his eyes. _Don't make the same mistake as Medusa! She's just going to cheat like all witches!_ I thought pleadingly. "I will give you your sons body back. For the academy in return."

* * *

(Maka P.O.V. about the same time as Kid jumping down the window)

I watched in disbelief as Koneko left casually. I immediately saw Soul jumping down there. I felt a rush of hatred. How could he have forgotten about me so quickly?! I shook my head. There were more important matters to attend to. I jumped down there and some kids were yelling in disbelief and anger and flipping their tables over (4). I ignored them though. I saw Stein's ashes and felt tears prick my eyes. "Why are you so sad? You didn't even know Stein! My old partner did though." Soul yelled at me in anger, but whispered at the last part. I almost yelled to him that I was actually his old partner, but stopped myself. If he found out, things get complicated. "It doesn't take somebody to know a person for them to feel sad about someone dying!" I snapped back at him in anger, tears rolling down my face.

Soul looked taken aback, but regained his composer quickly. "You know, there sure is something familiar about you." Soul narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I stopped and looked down, thinking of a way to respond. I thought of something quickly. "If I remind you of Maka then I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I never said Maka. How'd you know what she's about though?" He still looked suspicious. "K-Kid talked about h-her all the time. He said that she was a hard-working girl and that was why he fell for her and all that stuff." I responded quickly. It felt really weird to be complementing yourself. Like, _really_ weird. "Mmm-Hmm, ok then." Soul looked suspicious still. I bent down to look at Stein's ashes, my chains hanging down. Something was off though, really off. I couldn't think of it though. I gasped when I felt a hand grab me up. I looked to my attacker and saw Soul. He led me out of the classroom and somewhere far from the classroom. He stopped yanking me and turned me around. He looked at me with such intensity that it scared me. "You know, saying could you please come with me would've worked." I huffed in annoyance. He just pulled me forward,

And kissed me.

* * *

Have you ever heard the rumor when things get messed up after chapter 10.  
Yay, well, as you have seen it will XDD

1) Concentrating face, where? XD

2) I pity those who have to be taught by Spirit. Come on, who doesn't?

3) What life? He isn't a person, only a zombie O_o

4) Me and my friend were discussing what happens next and I said, how about they saw rawr and table flip. She said yes, perfect

So, Review please, hope you enjoyed.

(No, story ain't over yet ^^)

~Death Soul


	11. Chapter 11

Hello it's me again! XD

Kid: BC  
Stein: BC  
Me: They're still mad at me DX

So, I actually had an HOUR AND A HALF discussion with my um, "comrades" and we decided on something perfect XDD

Ah, I love leaving you guys hanging, it makes it so much funner XD

Funny story, I have gone mentally insane CB I actually saw a bird the size of a plane fly up towards the sky. It had black and red wings and, guess this, it disappeared O_o I was shocked. Also, I actually have a mental list on people I need to kill before I die CB I have the most weirdest life ever XD

Enjoy~

* * *

Maka stood frozen. Soul had just KISSED her. Soul pulled away slowly. She stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry. I know we just met, but I already like you. Just like I liked Maka. I still am guilty about letting the old witch, Usagi, take control over me. But I saw it was time for me to move on. Then I saw you, and my heart was immediately stolen. Marissa, I love you." Soul explained. I grew angry immediately. I pulled my hand up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "I already love someone you son of a BITCH! I'm not really Kid's cousin, but his long lost friend and I love HIM! We just said that because I knew you guys would make fun of him-" Maka stopped and slapped him again as hard as she could. "- And to think, I thought we'd make good friends." She huffed.

Now it was Soul's turn to be shocked. There was a bright red hand mark where she had slapped him. Maka turned away and started to run towards the Death Room. She had sensed Koneko's soul there and Kid's soul. She saw the Death Room doors.

(Kid P.O.V.)

I stood there, rigid. Father stayed silent. He couldn't _really _be taking this into consideration, could he? "Well Lord Death, I need your answer." Koneko said smugly. "I cant leave Kid as a CAT. It would be heartless. Koneko, I ac-" "NO!" I interrupted him.

"You cant give the academy to her! It would be suicidal!" I hissed to him angrily. My father shook his head slowly. "I ac-" "What are you doing!" Koneko cursed heavily under her breath and turned to a shocked Maka. "Huh! What does a girl gotta do to get what she wants." Koneko hissed under her breath as she lunged towards Maka. Maka side-stepped as she ran towards father. "Lord Death! Don't give up the academy to that, that.." Maka trailed off angrily. "But, I can't leave Kid as a cat." Lord Death (I'm going to say that, it's a lot easier -_-) said firmly.

Maka smirked suddenly. "Don't worry, I got this." Maka turned around to face the seething Koneko. "You little f***ing BITCH! I'm going to murder you!" Koneko yowled. She, once again, lunged towards Maka. I watched in shock. What was Maka doing?! This was a witch she was up against! Maka stopped suddenly in front of the running Koneko and stuck her hand out. Koneko didn't have time to stop. Maka's hand went right through her! "Maka! That's my body your injuring!" I hissed to her. She glanced at me angrily. Koneko looked down in shock, then back up at Maka. "Wha-" Koneko gasped but was interrupted by Maka.

"Soul stealer." Maka murmured while smirking at her. Me and Lord Death stared at her in shock. Only few 3 star meisters could learn that move, and some of them failed! Maka pushed Koneko's soul out of my body and my body fell lifelessly on the ground with a heavy thump. Koneko's ghost form was glaring at her. She had a black cloak around her, somewhat like Usagi's. Also, she had only short shorts on with black shoes. She had blazing purplish red eyes with shoulder length black hair. "Don't think this is over Death, I WILL get the academy." With that she disappeared.

Suddenly Maka collapsed on the ground, unconscious from all the energy that took. "Maka-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my head. I ducked my head down and darkness took over my vision.

Lord Death looked down at the two unconscious meisters, Kid laying down facing Lord Death while Maka's feet were level at Kid's waist and laying down, opposite of Kid. Lord Death sensed Kid's soul back down in his own body. Lord Death sighed. He knew this wasn't the end of whatever Koneko was planning, it couldn't be. Lord Death continued to look at the unconscious meisters, thinking of a plan.

(With Koneko)

Koneko floated back to her base in the forest. She had her loyal subject waiting for her to return. He was a hybrid of cat and human and with mostly black clothing. Black shoes, black pants, black t-shirt, that was their logo because black blends into the shadows. At the moment he saw her, his blue eyes widened. "Koneko...?" He asked quietly. "Yes, don't worry, I have my pet cat's body (she keeps dead cats corpses O_o) I can change into." Koneko dismissed him. She stopped right next to him. His black bangs were covering his eyes. "If I wasn't a ghost, I'd totally kiss you right now, Kage." Koneko whispered to him. "I know." He responded. Koneko continued floating by and entered her base.

(With Soul)

Soul walked past Black*Star. "It didn't work." Black*Star murmured, being unusually quiet. "Ya, she loves Kid." Soul spat the last word. All of his fear against the shinigami was forgotten, only bitter jealousy remained. Soul still had bruises to show that the shinigami had beaten him half to death. "Don't worry, she'll open to you. After all, after you hanging out with me, some of my godliness has been smeared on you." Black*Star smirked.

Soul smirked back. "Ya." Soul and Black*Star smashed their knuckles together. "Best friends forever. This means you'll help me beat Kid." Soul asked. "Of course. Now, I may be able to finally kick his little shinigami butt." Black*Star and Soul laughed before walking home.

* * *

Now, a few things. Soul Stealer is where a certain person can put their hands to someone's soul and push it out of a body. Only if the person can use Soul Switch, not all witches can use it though.

AND! Soul Switch is just where a person can switch their souls into a target, simple ^^

Hope that will make things clearer. Now that I've gone mentally insane, things will be getting interesting -_^

Review please

~Death Soul


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya! How's it going XD

Lets see what my crazy, mental mind came up with ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary. I blinked in confusion, then I remembered Maka. I sat up and looked around until I saw Maka next to me in a bed. She was sleeping peacefully. I blinked happily. "My, my Kid. We've you a lot recently." I turned around to see a nurse. She didn't show any fear like the nurses had that one day on Maka's death, in fact, she watched in slight sympathy. Either she wasn't there when I "attacked" them, or she's gotten over it.

I nodded, then I realized, I wasn't in a cat body anymore! I almost jumped in joy, but then I, once again, realized something.

"How's Mak- I mean Marissa?" I asked, just barely stopping myself from saying Maka. She looked at me suspiciously but didn't question me. "She'll be fine. Her body is just exhausted." She said. "Oh! And by the way Kid, I'm Nurse Skylar, I've been taking care of you ever since Soul attacked you." She smiled sweetly to me. I returned the gesture.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said to her. I out of habit looked over to Maka. She shifted then slowly opened her eyes. Her blue eye contacts locked with my golden ones. "Awake Marissa." I said to Maka. She looked at me in confusion then noticed Skylar. "Oh! Ya, I am. Are you ok?" She asked me in concern. "Yes." I said to her. Skylar left with a wave of farewell. She had said she'd be back with some medicine for me and Maka.

I took this as an opportunity to talk to Maka about important stuff. "Hey Maka, are you sure you're ok?" I eyed her suspiciously. I always had this crazy sense where I can tell if people are lying or not. "Yes Kid, everything is fine" She forced a smile on her face. "What would you do if I said I didn't believe you?" I asked bluntly. She sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you. Only if you promise me you wont get mad at me." She looked at me with such desperation that I knew that she did something she wasn't proud of.

"Ok, I promise. Now tell me what's wrong." I said to her. "While you were in the Death Room, Soul had pulled me from the room. He had took my wrist and told me to follow him. After we were far from the room, he had kissed me. I told him that I wasn't really your cousin, that I was your long lost friend and that I loved you. I slapped him and he didn't do anything. I'm afraid that he'll come after me. I don't want to die from a stab through the chest from him. He had already tried to kill me before. Oh Kid, I'm so scared." She had jumped off her bed and came to sit with me and cry on my chest.

"Shh, don't cry Maka, I'm not mad at you and I promise you that I will not, and mean NOT, let Soul hurt you. Ever. Ok?" I said to her. She nodded her head but continued to cry, all those tears she'd probably held inside her all this time. "Marissa, Kid, I have your medicine." Skylar said, coming in with a couple of bags with pills filled in them. Maka got off me and we both stood up, and left with our pills.

"Maka, why don't you, Liz, and Patty go home. Schools almost over anyway." I offered her. She nodded and went to go and get Liz and Patty. I sighed inwardly and started to walk home.

Soul was dead meat! How dare he kiss Maka! Kid turned around a corner. _I need to go to the grocery store. Maybe tonight we can eat out. I feel to lazy to cook. _I sighed inwardly. I didn't realize where I was going until I found myself trapped in an alleyway. "Geez, what made me come her?" I mumbled. I was about to turn around when 2 figures blocked my way.

"Heh, Hey Kid. How's it going? Did you realize that you stole my girls heart, in fact, you stole 3, and I mean _3_ of my girls heart. What do you have that I don't?" The voice spat. I narrowed my eyes in rage. "Well, Marissa loves me because she feels raped. You forcefully kissed her. Do you think that she'd love you afterwards. She was my first girlfriend, of course she's going to come to me." I smirked in amusement. "Even though you received the worst beating from me you still have the courage to face me. Maybe I can kill you this time." I smirked insanely at the thought of Soul's blood all over my hand. "But with two people beating the shit out of you, do you think you can win?" The second person said. "Black*Star, why'd you follow him in his rage. He's just jealous of me, and that's what caused him to get him to be controlled by Usagi." I laughed loudly.

Soul and Black*Star stood in a battle stance. "Heh, I have a secret power that neither of you have." I said insanely. The dropped their fists slightly from confusion. "Tamashiba Kyomei!" I yelled.

(With Maka, her P.O.V.)

I was walking out of the school with Liz and Patty. "Oh! Maka, I forgot to tell you. I just want to say, that outfit fits your looks. No wonder Kid loves you." Liz said to me. She and Patty started giggling while I started to blushing. I covered my brown bangs over my eyes so they wouldn't see the look of satisfaction in my eyes. "Thanks, I'm glad I get to live with you guys. You guys are the family I never had." I giggled to them. Suddenly I stopped. "Huh, what's wrong Maka?" Liz asked me.

My eyes glowed a bright, lifeless blue. "Maka?" Liz asked again. "Patty! Kid needs our help! Remember how he can resonate souls over long distances! That's what's happening to Maka!" Liz said to Patty in realization. "Tamashiba Kyomei." I whispered. I started to run to the destination that was playing in my mind.

(With Kid)

Kid's eyes started to glow a bright, lifeless golden. Soul and Black*Star were utterly confused. Suddenly, a bright blackish purple light flashed behind them. Soul and Black*Star stared in shock. "How'd you-" Soul broke off as he still saw Kid's eyes still glazed over. He had a straight face, showing no madness he had just had. A picture of Marissa (Maka) showed in the reflection of the scythe blade. Her blue eyes were just like Kid's! Lifeless, glazed, anything that falls in that category. Kid got into a stance, being prepared to fight with Soul and Black*Star. They got in a battle stance too, waiting for someone to make the first move.

* * *

So, I read my brother my first book, all the way to the end of Chapter 11 and he told me to update now -_-

Tamashiba Kyomei means Soul Sympathy/Resonance in Japanese, lets just say I have an Air Force dad, that's how I know ^^

Anyway, Review please

~Death Soul


	13. WHAT!

I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, especially Cindy Nightfang and xvampirediaresx (think that's how you spell it XD) *WARNING* TO ALL YOU SOUL FANS I RECOMMEND YOU TO BE PREPARED FOR SOMETHING BAD THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SOUL!

Now, I was inspired to write this chapter ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kid held Maka tightly. He was actually truth be told, unconscious. So was Maka. But did Soul and Black*Star know that. Hell no, that's why they were stupid enough to make the first move.

Soul changed his arm to a scythe blade and Black*Star got his Soul Wavelength attack ready. Soul ran up to Kid and attempted to slash at him. Kid jumped up. Black*Star jumped up into the air to try and get Kid. Kid looked down. Black*star was about to hit him when Kid wrapped his feet around Black*Star (please don't think of it wrong if you have a perverted mind like me XD) and flipped him towards the ground. Kid let go and before they hit the ground, Kid kicked Black*Star towards the ground. Black*Star yelled in agony from the powerful kick. Kid landed on his feet, keeping the straight face all this time. Soul looked shocked, but his face quickly twisted in anger.

"Bitch! How could you?!" Soul yelled in pure hate. Kid stayed silent. Soul rushed up to Kid, a plan quickly forming in his mind. Soul slashed at Kid. Kid stepped back. Soul had thought he'd do that, that's why he put himself to the ground and kicked Kid in the back. Kid flew and hit the ground. Kid struggled to get the breath that was knocked out of him. Black*Star got up and saw Kid. He saw this as an opportunity, so, he ran up to Kid and punched him in the stomach. Kid gasped, only getting a small amount of air in his lungs. Maka didn't say anything, just waited for the shinigami to get up, knowing he's faced worse. Once Kid could breath again, he slowly got up. Kid _still_ didn't show any signs of pain, he just kept the same old face, emotionless.

You can probably guess how pissed off Black*Star and Soul were about getting no reaction from Kid other than loss of air. Soul rushed at Kid again. Soul brought his blade up, aiming to slash Kid in half. Kid quickly slashed one of Maka's blades across his chest and the other one on his ankles. Soul collapsed and barely missed Kid's head! Black*Star ran up to Kid, his hand holding his Soul Wavelength.

"It's my turn!" For the first time, Kid smiled insanely. Kid brought both of Maka's blades, each blade on the opposite side. He then laughed before swinging the blades on Black*Star's stomach, each blade going a different way. Black*Star stood there frozen before falling to the ground screaming. "BLACK*STAR!" Soul yelled. Kid stumbled a bit while laughing. Maka was smiling in her reflection, both of them were smiling or laughing out of cruel amusement.

(With Liz and Patty)

Liz and Patty were about to leave after Maka when Sid had grabbed their wrists. "Liz, Patty, could you tell me why there is a swelled soul? Kid's soul is swelled." Sid asked. Liz sighed. "You're aware that Kid's a reaper, and well, let's just say he has special powers." Liz stammered. "What is this "power" exactly?" Sid looked suspicious. "It's where Kid can resonate souls over long distances." Patty said seriously. Liz looked at her sister in shock. Liz hadn't even seen Patty _this_ serious! "Ok, at least we know what is going on." Sid nodded.

"Well, there's a slight problem." Liz whispered to him. Sid looked at her expectantly. "Kid only uses it if he knows he's in danger and without a weapon. But, sometimes it can get out of hand."

(With Kid and Maka)

"What's wrong with you Kid?! Even you know what mercy is!" Soul yelled to Kid. Suddenly, both Kid and Maka started laughing maniacally. "You weren't going to give _me_ mercy. Why should I give _you _mercy? My mind is only saying this, what mercy?" Kid lunged towards Soul. Kid slashed one of Maka's blades across Soul's stiches. Soul yelled in pain. The pain was almost unbearable, and right about now, he'd rather be dead. "What's wrong Soul? Are you hurt?" Kid mocked him cruelly. Soul looked up at Kid in fear.

"What do you mean can get out of hand?" Sid asked. "Most of the time he's battling, Kid keeps a straight face. But, sometimes, he goes insane. He may forget what mercy is. Sid, whoever he's fighting is certaintly going to die." Liz said to Sid. Sid stared at Liz in shock. Patty stayed silent. "Don't get the wrong idea, Kid's unconscious during this time. Once he, um, "eliminates" the target, he'll stop and will be asleep for a long time, maybe half a day to a day. So does his weapon." Liz explained.

"Don't kill me! I promise I wont do anything to you, just don't kill me!" Soul said to Kid in agony. Kid put a scythe blade up to his chin thoughtfully. "Why should we?" Maka said in anger. Soul stayed silent. "Waited to long. Kid finish him please." Maka no longer showed her reflection in the scythe blade. "With pleasure." Kid smiled wickedly. "Any last words?" Kid asked, laughing a bit. "Yes, even though you're insane now, you were the best friend I've ever had." Soul murmured. "Liar." With that said, Kid swung up the blade. Soul yelled in fright before being cut of abruptly. Kid sliced Soul's head off! Blood poured from Soul's neck. Black*Star had watched the whole thing.

"SOUL!" A voice yelled at the top of his lungs. Sid, Liz, and Patty jumped in shock. "Oh no.." Patty whispered. "Looks like Soul has been murdered." Liz said sadly. Sid bowed his head.

Kid and Maka watched with a straight face as Black*Star let out his grief. Kid changed Maka back into her human form. "How could you... He was my best friend." Black*Star said to Kid in grief. Kid didn't say anything, only stared down at Black*Star with cold, glazed golden eyes. "Kid! What did you do?!" A too familiar voice yelled in shock. Kid and Maka's eyes widened and they turned around. Black*Star looked up from his friends body and stared at the person blocking the alleyway entrance in complete shock.

The person standing there was Stein.

* * *

Hahahaha! Cliff-hanger! You guys didn't really think I'd let Stein die did you?! _I'm _not even that cold. Hopefully now you guys understand why Maka and Kid said something was off a few chapters back.

Stein: :D I'm alive! It's a miracle! I was beginning to worry about your mental health for a minute there -.-'  
Me: You should O_o  
Stein: ... I fear my life... Help me...

Anyway, review please ^^

~Death Soul


	14. Chapter 14

Death Soul here with a new chapter ^^

Kid: I now forgive you because Soul is dead :D  
Me: Aw, thank you Kid! I now have my fav character not mad at me XD  
Stein: I forgive you because I'M ALIVE GOD DAMMIT :DDD  
Me: ^^' Anyway, I think Maka and Soul will be here next chapter  
Kid and Stein: O_o Oh shit...

Enjoy~

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kid and Maka stared in astonishment. "S-Stein!? I thought you died?!" Black*Star said. Suddenly, Kid and Maka started stumbling. "Kid, Marissa (cuz Black*Star's there XD), are you ok?" Stein noticed how both of their eyes were glazed over and there was no white in their eyes, only a sightless golden and sightless blue. "What's wrong with you guys?" Stein asked cautiously, taking small steps forward.

Maka and Kid's eyes returned to normal. "Stein?" Maka asked in shock. Before Stein could answer, both Kid and Maka fell to the floor, unconscious. "Black*Star, what happened?" Stein asked him. Black*Star quickly explained Soul's plan.

"Then, Kid and Maka started laughing insanely. Before I knew it, Kid had cut Soul's head off!" Black*Star started to cry quietly. Stein stayed silent, but he was definitely grieving for the young weapon. "I'm going to take Kid and Marissa back to Kid's house ok? Do you think that you can carry Soul to the DWMA?" Stein asked gently. Black*Star nodded and grabbed Soul's body and put it on his back. Once Black*Star left the bloodied alleyway Stein turned to the unconscious meisters. "Oh Kid, whatever he did to you, did you really have to kill?" Stein asked Kid softly. Kid didn't respond of course. Stein gently took both their bodies on his back and carried them home

Once Stein got to Kid's house, he was greeted with a shocked Liz and Patty. "Stein? I thought you were dead?!" Liz exclaimed. "I'll explain later, just help me get them on a couch." Stein said. Liz nodded and took Kid's body. Once they both put them on the couch, Stein motioned for Liz and Patty to come in the kitchen. They followed, of course, because they wanted an explanation.

"Ok, so as you know, Koneko had a fire cat go through me. Before that happened, I scattered pieces of my soul so I wouldn't die. Once my scattered soul pieces were put back together, I was "reborn" as you would call it." Stein explained. Liz nodded in understanding. "I don't get it." Patty said in her usual laughing voice. Liz sweat dropped and Stein stared at her. Then, there was multiple loud knocks at the door. "I'll get it." Liz sighed.

Once Liz opened the door, she was shocked. It was Clair, Soul's old meister. Yes, _old,_ meister. "What did you bitches do to Soul!" She yelled in fury. "Um, well, you see.." Liz trailed off, more like go interrupted. "Let me in!" She yelled. Liz was fairly shocked. This side of Clair wasn't ever seen before! She was usually the quiet, shy girl who secretly had a crush on Kid! "No! Our meister is sleeping, well, more like knocked out for the rest of the day with Marissa!" Liz yelled, trying to block the struggling meister. "I don't believe you." Clair said. "Fine! See for yourself, but if you destroy anything, Kid will personally kill you. He already did to the other guy." Liz lied at the last part, secretly trying to scare Clair away. It didn't work. Clair rushed in. "Where is that little bastard?" Clair flinched at the last part, telling Liz that she was lying about whatever insult she calls Kid. "On the couch." Liz crossed her arms together, one arm across her chest and the other one pointing to the couch.

Clair walked to the couch and gasped. Clair screamed at the top of her lungs. At first, Liz thought it was because her little crush is unconscious, but when Liz went over there, she yelled too.

Stein started to rush into the living room area with Patty just behind her. Stein only saw Liz and Clair's backs and their hands up to their faces in fear. "What's going on?!" Stein yelled to them over the fearful screeching. "It's Kid and Marissa! Help us Stein!" Liz ran over there and hugged one of Stein's ankles in fear. Clair didn't hesitate to get away and hug Stein's other ankle. Stein and Patty were utterly confused. When Patty walked over there she started to back away slowly and then run into the kitchen screaming like her life depended on it. "Let go, let me see what's wrong!" Stein yelled to Liz and Clair, who were still hugging his ankles for dear life.

Liz and Clair let go and ran after Patty. Stein approached the couch carefully. If it was enough to make _Patty _scared then this is pretty damn scary! (A/N Kid and Maka are on the same couch, Kid's feet ending at Maka's waist and Maka's feet end at Kid's waist. They of course are facing opposite ways. Hope this will help ^^)

Stein looked over the couch and his eyes widened in fear. Kid and Maka's eyes were glazed over like they were at the alleyway! That's not the scariest part though. They had sharp, evil teeth widened in a grin that could reach both ends of their faces and their eyes narrowed.

Kid and Maka got up at the same time, still wearing their evil grins and stood, holding hands as if they had to stay together or else something bad will happen. They started laughing evilly. Stein scooted back slowly but every time he scooted back, they'd take a step forward. Stein needed help!

* * *

Ah, I love it when they become evil XD

Kid: Just when I forgive you too -_-  
Maka: Hey guys, Soul's not here but I'm early :D  
Kid: You don't wanna be  
Maka: Why?  
Kid: Me and you are evil thanks to Death Soul  
Kid and Maka: :(  
Me: Well, um, review please. Now I must run for my life *Starts running away*  
Kid and Maka: *Chases Death Soul*

~Death Soul


	15. Reaper Chop

Hey, it's me again ^^

Kid: Sadly... -_-  
Soul: Hey, why'd Death Soul make me die!  
Kid: Soul, don't make me beat you again *wearing an insane grin*  
Soul: Oh shit.. O_o  
Maka: Soul! I thought you said you'd be here next chapter?  
Soul: Well, I was already here once before you came and Kid beat me almost to hell!  
Me: Stop fighting and Maka, that was last chapter he said that. -_-  
Maka: Oh...

Enjoy~

* * *

(Death Room)

Lord Death was seething with anger. Why'd Koneko have to make things so hard! "Spirit, lets go make a little trip to Kid's house." Lord Death growled. "Why he and Maka are in that state?! No way in hell!" Spirit yelled in fear. "Reaper... CHOP!" Lord Death brought his massive hand down on Spirits head. Spirit lay there in his own pool of blood. "Fine, I'll go by myself." Lord Death walked out of the Death Room, leaving Spirit unconscious.

(Kid's mansion)

Stein looked around helplessly, willing someone would just bust through the door. He jinxed it. Lord Death crashed through the door. Kid and Maka didn't take their eyes off Stein but their evil grins disappeared into an angry frown. "Koneko, what are your cats doing here?" Lord Death asked, obviously pissed. Kid and Maka turned around, obviously not letting go of each others hand. "Why'd you have to show up at the wrong time Death?! I was just about to get this bolt freak!" Maka yelled, sounding somewhat like Koneko. Lord Death looked to Stein in understanding. "TAMISHIBA KYOMEI!" Kid and Maka yelled. Maka transformed into a scythe but something was off.

Maka's two scythe blades turned massive and a purplish black color. It had little shinigami sparks coming off it. "I can use your son's grim reaper powers while in his body. Just to make it even better, I can control Marissa's (she has no clue its Maka) body with his. I told you this wasn't the end!" Koneko flew at Lord Death. "Koneko, you underestimate me too much. Like, way too much." Lord Death murmured. Lord Death put his massive hand up and Koneko ran straight through it. "How the _hell _ do you fall for the same trick twice?" Lord Death said. Koneko only glared before leaving Kid and Maka's body. The two meisters fell to the floor, obviously still unconscious.

"I have to wake them up, Stein, just so you know, I see all." Lord Death looked at Stein. Stein nodded, a little creeped out though. Stein left Kid's mansion.

Lord Death made some kind of weird signs and soon, Kid and Maka were both awake. "Father, what happened?" Kid asked, groaning from a pain in his chest. "Maka, I need you to go to another room please." Lord Death said stiffly. Maka nodded and left.

"Kid! How could you let a witch control you?! You're a god damn grim reaper!" Lord Death yelled to his son in fury. Kid widened his eyes in shock. "I was being controlled?" Kid asked in shock. "Yes, you were! Do you know that if you keep letting this happen, she'll take over your body and I wont be able to save you?!" Lord Death continued yelling. "Well sorry for not being able to stop a witch from entering my body without me knowing! Don't you know she does it without me realizing?!" Kid yelled to his father in fury. He couldn't help it if that witch picked the worse possible times to enter his body! "You should be able to hold her off!" Lord Death was seething with fury by now.

(Kid P.O.V.)

Was my father being serious! "You wont even consider that maybe I have no idea she's doing this?!" I yelled to him. Father was beyond pissed now, you could tell. Father started to bring his hand up. "I'm sick and tired of protecting you Kid, you're on your own." He swung down his hand and hit me in the head.

My head started hurting immediately and I saw spots. Father hadn't reaper chopped me ever since I was nine! Father left my mansion and I started to cry. My head was throbbing with pain. It was almost unbearable. Maka suddenly rushed in. "Kid! Are you ok?!" She yelled to me. I started to close my eyes. I just wanted the pain to end! "Don't close your eyes Kid!" But it was too late. I let the blackness take hold of my vision. I felt no pain, it felt so nice.

(Maka P.O.V.)

I had seen their whole argument. How could Lord Death reaper chop his own son! That was below low. Kid started to close his eyes. "Don't close your eyes Kid!" I yelled to him, but he went limp in my arms. Liz and Patty rushed into the room with, Clair? "What happened? We heard yelling and then a loud smash." Liz said to me. I widened my eyes. A loud smash! Lord Death hit Kid that hard! "Lord Death just reaper chopped Kid for letting a witch take control of his body! He said Kid's on his own now. It was so heartless!" I yelled to Liz while starting to cry. Clair rushed over and knelt beside Kid. Clair looked so heart broken. I felt anger course through my body. She didn't watch anything, she only heard my story, why should she look more heartbroken than me?!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled to her. "I could ask you the same thing Marissa. Why didn't you leave after you woke up? Aren't you satisfied you killed Soul?" She growled back to me. I widened my eyes. "Soul is dead?" I said. "You should know, you and Kid were the ones that killed him. I forgive Kid though. He was only being controlled." Clair said while closing her eyes. I was to angry to speak. I looked back at Liz and Patty. They were giving Clair a Don't-tell-her-yet look. Clair stood up and left the mansion. I yelled in frustration. Clair was beyond a bitch ass mother f***er! Liz and Patty just put a hand on each of my shoulders while I let out my feelings.

Kid was just laying in Maka's lap. Oblivious to everything but darkness.

******** THIS IS A LINE SINCE MY LINE BUTTON STOPPED WORKING********

* * *

So, I feel happy knowing that I finally got Lord Death to chop Kid. And ignore the line, it only just appeared -_-

Kid: Why do you feel happy whenever I get hurt BC and to think that I forgave you  
Me: Because I love you and you forgave me because you cant stay mad at me XD  
Kid: BC *is currently to angry for words*  
Me: Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	16. Chapter 16

(Kid P.O.V.)

I was standing in a dark cell. I saw me, all broken and on the verge of dying. Koneko was standing before me, laughing evilly. "This is perfect revenge for Death. Killing his own son, how can it get any better?" Koneko laughed. The image me just looked at her in disbelief. "Immortal? Please, if you cant even get through this, then your obviously not immortal. Maybe, I should just let you die over and over again. Your pain never ending." Koneko started laughing. I was watching in shock! _What kind of a dream is this?! _I thought.

"Where... Where have I... Heard your name before?" The image me asked weakly. "Oh sweetheart, you don't know? Death didn't tell you?" Koneko asked confused. "T-Tell me what?"

"Oh Kid, I'm-" Suddenly the image started to blur and I opened my eyes to find Maka standing over me. I realized that she had taken her eye contacts out and now, they're her regular green color. "Oh Kid! I'm so glad you're ok!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Um Maka, what happened?" I asked.

She got up and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, after we both came to, Lord Death um... he.." Maka trailed off, unable to finish whatever she was going to tell me. "Let me guess, he Reaper Chopped me. Don't worry, it's happened before." I said bluntly. Maka widened her eyes. "Before? When?" Maka suddenly blushed. "I mean, if you want to tell me that is. You don't have to." She let her brown bangs cover her eyes in embarrassment. I laughed softly. "Well you see, it happened when I was nine. It was a few years after my mother died." Maka looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kid, come down here now!" A very angry Lord Death called. A smaller Kid came down. "Yes father what is it. I was doing homework." Kid asked blankly. "Can you tell me about the incident that happened at school today?" Lord Death said, trying to keep himself from yelling. Kid widened his eyes. "Um, y-you know about that?!" Kid said, shocked. "I'm the grim reaper Kid, I reap souls." Lord Death said. "Now, are you going to tell me?" You could tell he was restraining himself from doing something. Kid shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, dad, he was trying to kill me. He didn't believe that I was immortal. I had to defend myself dad! What'd you expect me to do?!" Kid eventually started yelling at his father. _

_"You could've at least injured him enough so that he would leave you alone! Not kill him Kid! Do you know how devastated his parents were?!" Now Lord Death was yelling. Kid stumbled back, trying to get away. "I didn't mean to! He had a switchblade father! I had to use my reaper powers! I tried to stop but I couldn't!" Kid yelled back to his father in fear. "That's why I told you not to use them!" Lord Death brought out one of his white hands. "W-What're you going to do to me?!" Kid yelled to his father. Lord Death brought up his hand, and smashed it on Kid's head as hard as he could! _

_Kid immediately fell unconscious. Lord Death went to the DWMA, preparing to contact that kid's parents._

_*End of flashback*_

"He would do that to you?!" Maka asked, clearly shocked. I nodded. "Well, are you hungry?" Maka said, trying to change the subject. I got up from my bed. "Ya, would you like to eat out? I feel to lazy to cook." I told her. She nodded. "Ok, let's get Liz and Patty." I said.

We soon came across the Thompson sisters. "Kid! You're okay!" Liz and Patty yelled at the same time. They ran up to me and hugged me. "Yes, yes, I'm ok. Now would you let go?" I asked them. They immediately let go of me. "Me and Maka feel to lazy to cook so how would you guys like to eat out?" I asked them. They nodded eagerly. "Can we leave now Kid? It's 7 o clock?" Patty asked. Liz and Maka face palmed while my eye twitched. "Sure, Patty. Let's go now." I grabbed Patty's wrist, not looking back at the clock. Liz and Maka followed.

Once we were outside, Liz and Patty transformed while I took out Beelzebub. I could tell Maka wasn't scared to ride it anymore because she gladly stepped on.

We rode around town, trying to find a decently good restraint when I found one. "How about that one?" I asked Maka. She looked to where my finger was pointing and brightened. "Yes, definitely." She said excitedly. I landed Beelzebub in front of Death's Pacific Buffet. I threw Liz and Patty up and they transformed back. "What is this place?" Liz questioned me. "It's a seafood, Japanese, Chinese, anything that falls under that category buffet." I explained. She nodded while Patty went through the restraunt's doors.

It was a fun time. Liz tried fried squid and ended up spitting it out. Me and Maka had laughed during that time. Patty loved everything there. Literally, she got a little bit of everything and ate it all. Me and Maka had already eaten this stuff before. Maka coming form Japan and me, for being a reaper and having to travel the world. "Maka, do you know the way back?" I asked. She nodded. "I need to pick up some stuff. I'll be home soon." I said before turning he opposite way.

Liz, Patty, and Maka were confused, but didn't question me. I turned a corner. I was almost at the grocery store when a pain filled my head. It hurt a lot more than it should have because of the reaper chop a couple hours before. I started seeing and heard only this, "This is perfect." before blacking out.

* * *

I have a question for you guys. Should I make a third book, or just let your imagination run wild? I want to know your honest opinion.

Review please ^^

From your truly,

~Death Soul X3


End file.
